


Happiness will stay, even when we don't

by WRITERS_ART_BLOCK_14



Series: Red and Blue are very cute OwO [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Based on a song, Blue Needs a Hug, Blue has a warped mind, I found this sitting in my unfinished docs, I need sleep, It was probably messed up by Oak, M/M, no, no beta we die like men, not the title
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25025017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WRITERS_ART_BLOCK_14/pseuds/WRITERS_ART_BLOCK_14
Summary: Song: Everything Stays by Rebecca SugarTwo sides of one coin, happiness was always there... but will he see that?
Relationships: Ookido Green | Blue Oak/Red
Series: Red and Blue are very cute OwO [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1807612
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	Happiness will stay, even when we don't

**Author's Note:**

> Eyyyy sorry for this trashy story... I found this in my docs and it was unfinished so I finished it!  
> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wZy6WuIzpuQ

_ Let’s go to the garden, you’ll find something waiting _

They have been best friends since the beginning of their childhood. Red couldn’t remember a time when they weren’t with each other, hanging out just with each other or doing an assortment of things that didn’t need two people. Watching television together, walking to school together, eating together. If anyone were to ask who were the closest pair in all of Pallet Town, everyone would name Red and Blue as the two. And that was the happiest time of his life.

_ Right there where you left it, lying upside down. _

When they started their Pokemon journey, that’s when things seemed to change. Blue distanced himself from Red. Maybe it was because he chose Charmander when Blue wanted it. Maybe it was because it was that they were rivals now. But that shouldn’t change anything, right? Right as they got their Pokemon, Blue beat him in a Pokemon battle, declaring that he would be the Pokemon champion. He ran off and Red heard under the Professor’s breath “There he goes… how disappointing…” Red brushed it off. Maybe the professor was upset that he left his best friend in the dust.

_ When you finally find it, you’ll see how it’s faded _

The next time Red saw Blue, he was stronger. But so was Red. He understood by now that Blue only saw Red as a rival, no longer a friend. That was fine. After this journey is over, they would be friends again. So he finished the battle as fast as he could, trying to finish the journey so that they may go back. Red had won and left, trying to finish, trying to complete the journey so that they could go back to their happiness

_ The underside is lighter when you turn it around. _

Red saw Blue in Lavender Town. By a grave. He was crying. Why? He tried to approach the trainer but Blue whipped around. He seemed surprised but then, through tears, challenged Red. As they fought, Red could see that Blue wasn’t stable. His fighting style was off, his Pokemon seemed offbeat with him. Red found it easy to beat him. Red returned his Charmeleon and tried to talk to Blue, reaching his hand out, only for the other trainer to hit it away and runoff. Red could still see tears streaming down his face.

_ Everything stays, right where you left it _

Red made quick work of the Elite Four. He didn’t seem to really pay attention to it, his mind only of finishing the game that he started to go back to Blue. He walked into the champion room, surprised to find Blue there. He was sitting, staring at the door, then a surprised look overcame his look as he looked at Red.

“Well, I guess it’s just us now, huh?” Blue got up and stretched. “Just like old times, yeah?” Just like when happiness was within their hands... Happiness, just like old times.

_ Everything stays, but it still changes. _

Red fought hard against Blue. He found that Blue seemed determined. He wanted to be the champion. Blue was fighting to be the champion. Red was fighting to get his friend back. If he won... Red found that this battle was the hardest battle he ever had to go through with Blue. He saw the fire in his eyes. He saw the happiness and the confidence that his best friend had. Maybe… this journey… 

_ Ever so slightly, daily and nightly, in little ways _

Red won in the end. Blue stood, defeated as he brought back his Blastoise in shock. Red won. He is now champion. Red was about to go over to Blue and tell him it was over when the young trainer started to yell. “ _ Unfair! _ ” he screamed. “ _ I worked hard! _ ” he cried. Red tried to move forward to comfort him but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. It was the Professor. 

**“Blue, I’m disappointed in you.”**

And the dreams of happiness faded

_ When everything stays… _

_ Go down to the ocean, the crystal tides are rising _

Blue could never make his grandfather proud, so when he impressed the new kid, he held onto their friendship for so long. He was hoping that he would make someone proud, even if it was his best friend. He learned all of the names of the Pokemon in the Kanto region for his gramps, but only Red found that interesting. He learned type advantages. Red was the only one who listened. Out of all of the things Blue did, only Red listened. And, surely, it was purely out of pity.

_ The waters’ gotten higher as the shore washes out _

Starting their Pokemon journey was something that Blue was looking forward to for so long. When he became champion, he would be able to make everyone proud of him. Even Red for the first time. But with Red so close with him, how could he make him proud when he would be right next to him. He wants him to see him succeed without Red’s help. He couldn’t get Charmander, so instead, he got Squirtle. The type advantage. When they had their first fight, Blue won. He felt pride surge through him. He looked for pride on Red’s or Oak’s face but was only met with confusion and disappointment. No matter! He has more time! Many more times to get those faces to smile in pride!

_ Keep your eyes wide open, even when the sun is blazing _

Blue trained as hard as he could to make himself unbeatable. It was silly of him to think that Red wouldn’t train to become stronger as well… maybe that’s why when Red beat him Blue felt upset. Had he not gotten stronger? Was he weaker than before? Red stared at him with a blank expression, uncaring, tired. Maybe that’s what made him upset. The fact that he didn’t care. He didn’t even show pride, anger, sadness. Just the blank look of the boy who was once his friend. 

_ The moon controls the tide, it could cause you to drown _

This was wrong. Everything about this was wrong. No boy should have to bury his Pokemon.

_ Everything stays, right where you left it _

When he made it to the champion spot, Blue felt like he was floating on air. He felt so happy, so...proud. When his grandpa walks in, he will have a wide smile on his face, tell Blue he was proud of him, and hug him. Then maybe… he could say that he loved him for once. But in his high, he had forgotten the one thing stopping him. Red.

_ Everything stays, but it still changes _

Of course, he lost. He hasn’t won a single battle since their first fight. Red was always better. Not only in Pokemon fights but in making friends, making people proud of him, getting love… Maybe that’s why he wanted to beat Red. To make him feel inferior. To make him the one who was forgotten. Not the true happiness from him, from the smiles he gave him with his knowledge, his hugs from helping him. He already had that long ago. But to make him feel alone, scared, unloved. To make Red feel unloved.

_ Ever so slightly, daily and nightly, in little ways _

Blue lay in bed. The sun shining through the curtains forced him to wake up. Yawning and stretching, Blue sat up and looked around. He lay in a hotel bed, the walls painted with flowers and berries. 

“ _ Thought you’d never wake up… _ ” a soft loving voice said. Blue looked over at the person who spoke to him and smiled.

“ _ Well, unlike you, I don’t like to wake up! _ ” Red smiled. He shook his head and he went and kissed his husband on the forehead. A smile painted both their faces. They both reached their happiness. 

_ When everything stays… _

**Author's Note:**

> Please give kudos and comments I live off of them...


End file.
